[unreadable] This case study will examine the implementation of an evidence-based practice (EBP), contingency management, in three methadone treatment programs (MTPs) licensed by the State of New York, to improve the retention and employment rates for identified clients. The implementation will take place along a prescribed path of activities that define the role of the Single State Authority (OASAS) in promoting the adoption of EBPs. The Practice Adoption Protocol (PAP) features strategies that Thomas Backer has articulated as critical to successful technology transfer: felt ownership by the implementer; user friendly transformation of information; and managing the human dynamics of change. This study will collect quantitative and qualitative data at the organizational, staff and client level to provide a comprehensive description of the adoption process and the factors that influence its success or failure. The grant also involves the State's partners in promoting adoption, (Clinical Trials Network - New York City and Long Island Nodes; Northeast Addiction Technology Transfer Center) in the implementation process. The PAP builds upon five Knowledge Adoption Studies conducted by OASAS since 2000. It also includes the first time use of OASAS's Best and Promising Practices Fund to support the implementation of the EBP. A second goal is the initial investigation of potential adoption measurement tools that the State and providers may employ to monitor the EBP adoption process, and to measure the effects of implementation on client-level outcomes related to the implementation of EBPs. The grant will support the formulation of a working group among the CTNs, NeATTC, OASAS and the provider community to explore the clinical, technical and legal issues in using the CDS for this, purpose, and to conduct an initial exercise related to the CM intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable]